Première fois
by Di-Bee
Summary: Un matin les trouve encore ensemble, nouveau départ, ou denier adieu en perspective ?Jarter


Titre : Première fois

Auteur : Di

Fandom : SG-1

Genre : Romance

Résumé : Un matin les trouve encore ensemble, nouveau départ, ou denier adieu en perspective ?Jarter

Rating : K

Disclaimer : Pas à moi, pas de sous.

Note : Inspiré par le premier concours du C.P.A.F., premier thème : C'est un grand jour pour vos personnages : l'un ou plusieurs d'entre d'eux va... pour la première fois !

C'était la première fois, la première fois qu'il restait après qu'ils aient passé une nuit ensemble. Elle s'était réveillée la première, bien avant l'aube, et n'avait pu se rendormir. Le savoir si proche, pouvoir profiter de sa présence, même endormie, tout près d'elle...

Elle avait attendu que la lumière du soleil dévoile peu à peu la peau découverte qu'elle avait à présent, parfaitement dessinée, sous ses yeux. Ca faisait plusieurs minutes que ses doigts, hésitants, restaient suspendus au dessus de la peau, qu'elle savait si douce, du dos de son amant.

Elle le sentit bouger dans son sommeil, et retira précipitamment sa main. Leur intimité n'avait rien retiré à la crainte de la scientifique. Elle savait que leur confrontation, au matin, quand il ouvrirait les yeux sur elle... pourrait se finir mal. Mal pour eux, ou pour elle du moins. Elle avait de plus en plus de mal à savoir ce qu'il ressentait, prise dans le tourbillon de son désir pour elle, et en même temps de la tendresse dont il faisait preuve chaque fois. Des demi déclarations s'étaient emmêlées dans leurs ébats, les laissant à court de souffle, et toujours avides d'oublier.

D'oublier qu'une sentence pesait sur leurs têtes, si quelqu'un venait à découvrir leur liaison.

Sam peinait à se rappeler vraiment comment ça avait commencé. Une soirée entre amis, avec Teal'c, et Daniel. Un film de science fiction, déjà vu mille fois, et elle qui s'était attardée pour l'aider à ranger. Le piège s'était doucement refermé autour d'eux, laissant un goût de regret sur leurs lèvres après leur premier baiser. Le premier en dehors d'une quelconque menace ou expérimentation extraterrestre, le premier qui avait vraiment eu du sens et un avenir, peut-être, derrière lui.

Ils avaient passé quelques nuits, ensemble, sans murmurer d'autres mots que le nom de l'autre, parfois. Instants volés à des années à se fuir du regard, ils avaient enfin pu oublier un peu leurs postes respectifs, se laisser aller dans les bras de l'autre, ne se séparant qu'à regret, et reprenant, déjà, l'usage du grade qui formait une bulle autour d'eux.

Cette fois, alors, quelque chose allait changer. Mettre fin à ces instants volés, ou au contraire concrétiser le désir le plus cher de la scientifique.

Elle vit les yeux de son amant s'entrouvrir alors qu'elle effleurait doucement son visage qui lui faisait face. Elle scrutait son regard à la recherche d'une réponse, alors que leur peau était toujours en contact. Il tourna légèrement la tête, effleurant la paume de la scientifique du bout de ses lèvres, la faisant frissonner. Elle se perdait à nouveau dans une tout autre sorte d'iris que ceux qu'elle avait l'habitude d'étudier, et cette nouvelle mission d'exploration la menait dans des mondes bien au delà de ce qu'elle imaginait chaque fois qu'elle s'y risquait. Elle sentit son bras, s'enrouler autour de sa taille, soudain, les rapprochant.

Leurs regards toujours soudés, leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent, elles-aussi, jusqu'à se rencontrer enfin, aspirant tout souffle qui avait échappé à l'autre.

Leur corps retrouvait peu à peu sa place contre celui de l'autre, leur offrant un peu de répit. Le baiser, tendre et passionné, brulant et doux à la fois, reflétait les alternatives qui s'offraient à eux. Tout oublier, ou avancer. Se jeter à corps perdus dans un futur qu'ils avaient tant attendu, ou reculer irrémédiablement.

Elle finit par fermer les paupières, ne pouvant résister désormais à ce regard qui la sondait, lui-aussi à la recherche d'une réponse.

Elle laissa finalement une main glisser dans le dos de son amant, effleurant du bout des doigts la peau nue et brulante, retraçant les mêmes ellipses que la nuit précédente, une histoire tissée avec lenteur, qu'elle ne pouvait se résoudre à briser. Elle renferma ses bras autour de la taille du militaire, et lui aussi raffermit sa prise sur elle. Un accord muet leur suffirait, puisque c'était ce silence qu'ils devaient garder pour garder ce droit, cet espoir d'une relation naissante, nimbée de l'or d'un soleil encore un peu timide.

C'était la première fois, la première fois qu'il restait après qu'ils aient passé une nuit ensemble. Et ce ne serait pas la dernière, plus maintenant, ils le savaient.


End file.
